Earshot Revisited
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Demon Relatives of the Demons from Earshot come to Sunnydale and now Spike can read everybody's minds. Especially a certain Slayer. Set during Season Six.
1. Default Chapter

A/N I was just watching Earshot and I thought what if Spike could finally read Buffy's thoughts Season 6.

"Well that was bracing" Spike smirked as he watched Buffy kill the demon that had just attacked them.

"Spike, are you okay?" She turned towards him. "It didn't touch you or anything?"

"Touch Me? No, lately you've been the only thing touching me."

"Spike I'm serious."

"So am I"

"I've fought that kind of demon before and it made me read thoughts."

"Well nothings in my brain except that stupid chip."

"Fine whatever it's not like I care." _I can't believe I almost lost him._

"You won't lose me slayer." Spike came over and kissed her and she pulled away.

"Huh, oh god. You do have an aspect of the demon." Buffy cried. "Okay so go to your crypt and stay away from people, while I find another one of those demons."

"Why I kind of like the idea of reading your pretty little mind."

"Because after awhile all the thoughts going through your brain will make you insane." _Luckily last time Angel was here._

"Hey no thinking about the great poof."

"Sorry, but he did kill the demon to help save me last time." _And then we had makeup kissage._

"Hey no thoughts about kissing peaches."

"Sorry. Just go to the crypt I'll be by with the antidote as soon as possible." Buffy kissed him. _I love you so much._

Spike pulled away from the kiss, "You love me?"

"No, I could never." _Yes, with my whole heart._

"Bloody Hell, you're confusing."

"You're just now figuring that out." Buffy sighed. "Look just go, I'll be by soon."

&&&&&&&&

"I'm back" Buffy smiled as she came into the crypt with the antidote. "Once I killed the demon, Willow helped me mix it all up."

"Thanks Luv, but I'm really fine." Spike insisted kissing her and moving his hands to different parts of her body.

"Spike," Buffy moaned. "We need to save you." _Why does he have to have magic fingers?_

"Slayer, the only person's thoughts I've heard have been yours and so far they're much better than what's coming out of your mouth. So let's just enjoy this until something goes wrong, in which case we still have my medicine waiting for me. There are much funner things we could be doing."

"Gross Spike I can't believe." _Yes please._

With that Spike decided that he was going to have fun with this and the fun was going to start with getting Buffy downstairs.


	2. Understanding Us

"Wow," Buffy moaned. "I mean I knew that we're good, but that. I think I'm starting to like having you read my mind." Buffy smiled as she looked into Spike's eyes. Then she noticed his expression changed. "What's wrong? Hey I'm perfect happiness girl. So what's with the coyote ugly face?"

"What am I to you?" He asked her seriously. "Cause with all the mixed signals. It's hard to tell."

"I honestly don't know." She admitted. _The Love of my Life_

"See there it is again."

"I can't control my thoughts. You once asked me to just admit that there was something going on between us. Well I'm admitting that. I just haven't quite worked out what it is. But I know I'm better for having you in my life and I like having you here." She smiled seductively and kissed him passionately. "I'll see you this afternoon at the Scooby Meeting at the Magic Box. I've got to get Dawn to school." She sighed getting up to find her clothes. _I want to stay_

"Someone else could take care of little bit." Spike suggested.

"Spike, she's my sister and my responsibility." Buffy glared at him and she buttoned her jeans and started to climb the ladder of his crypt. _I don't want to get hurt again_

"I'd never hurt you Luv." Spike assured her.

"I know that" She smiled at him._ Everyone I've ever truly loved has left me_

"Bugger." Spike sighed, "This mind reading stuff is going to be more difficult than I thought."


	3. The Gang's All Here

"So how did the potion go last night?" Willow asked as Buffy entered the Magic Box.

"He refused to take it." Buffy shrugged. "Which is why I invited him to the Scooby Meeting, I thought listening to everyone's thoughts might get him to drink it."

"You mean Dead Boy Jr. is going to hear my thoughts?" Xander smiled. "I could have fun with this."

"Just as long as it doesn't disrupt business," Anya agreed.

"Hello All," Spike came in from the training room.

"Hi Spike," Xander smiled way too enthusiastically. _You are the lowest scum on the face of the earth._

"Hey Spike" Willow waved him over to the table where they were gathering._ Think nice thoughts for Buffy's sake._

"Where are my customers?" Anya asked._ I need more money. _

"Not as much fun with everybody in your head now is it?" Buffy asked._ I Love You._

"I can deal." Spike assured her.

"Sure you can." Xander patted him on the back. _I swear someday I'm going to kill you._

"Okay he is enjoying this way too much." Spike glared at Xander.

"At least he's not telling you he wants to see you naked." Buffy commiserated. "Right?" _Naked Spike, Buffy you need to focus._

"Hey my fiancée is not thinking about undressing a guy." Anya snapped. "But if he was thinking about Wedding Plans you'd tell me right." _I hope he's thinking about the seating chart I still have no idea where to put his Uncle Rory._

"So what's this meeting about Buffy?" Willow asked to change the topic. _Please no more fighting._

"Well" Buffy said walking over to Spike. "I know that this may seem a little strange and weird to some of you, but I need you to know that I'm dating Spike." _See I told everyone._

"That's incredible," Willow smiled._ I knew they'd get together._

"Wonderful," Anya agreed._ I'll have to put them at the same table together at the wedding reception._

"What," Xander screamed_. This is so not going to happen, I will tear him limb from limb._

"Liked to see you try Harris." Spike smirked.

"Yeah," Xander stood up. _I swear_

"Okay," Buffy smiled getting between Spike and Xander. "That was a great meeting and now I'm taking Spike away."_ So we can be alone._

"Have fun having loud obnoxious sex." Anya smiled._ I wonder when that couple over by the candles is going to leave so I can close up early and have loud obnoxious sex of my own._

"An," Xander glared at his fiancée._ We are so not having sex tonight._

"Bye," Willow laughed._ I need to call Tara. I miss her._

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked, "It was kind of intense in there, but on the plus side you finally got your answer._ I need you._

"That I did love," He smiled and kissed, "And how about we celebrate back at my place."

"Mine," she insisted. "I want to be there when Dawn gets home, besides she hasn't heard the good news yet." _I have candles by my bed,_

"Yeah I'd love to spend the rest of the day with the Summers' women." Spike smiled, "How long until Dawn gets home exactly?"

"Three hours." Buffy smiled mischievously.


	4. Dawn's Thoughts

"Hey Buffy, I'm Home," Dawn yelled up the stairs as she placed her backpack down and went into the kitchen to hunt for chocolate.

"Shit," Buffy whispered. "I thought you were supposed to be watching the time." She sighed over at Spike as they both tried to hurriedly dress and look appropriate.

"Hey, I'm not the one with a watch on my arm and besides I had a very distracting Slayer to keep tract off." He smiled as they casually rushed down the stairs to the living room as Dawn came out of the Kitchen.

"Hey Spike," Dawn smiled. _Oh God it's both of them._

"Dawn, what have I told you about leaving your backpack in the middle of the floor. Anyone could trip and break their neck." Buffy scolded to release some of the nervous tension of telling Dawn about her relationship with Spike.

"Or their arm," Dawn shot back. _Why does she keep acting like she cares? She's not mom and she hasn't cared since she came back._

"Bit, go easy on big sis. She has a lot of adjusting to do, but she'll be better soon." Spike assured her comfortingly.

"Dawn, I have some good news to share with you." Buffy smiled as a peace offering. "I want you to know that Spike and I are kind of seeing each other." _Please be okay with this._

"I figured." Dawn shrugged. "Does that mean you two will be hanging around more or are you still going to hide over at his crypt?" _Just stay at the crypt it's not like I need either of you anyway._

"Bit," Spike warned and then softened, "Is there something wrong? Something bothering you?"

_You mean besides you two?_ "No," Dawn innocently assured him.

"Right, well I'll be off." Spike glared and then headed towards the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to watch movies with us or something?" Buffy asked startled by his hurry to leave.

"Changed my mind Pet," Spike looked at her softly, "But come by my place later and we'll patrol."

"Okay, I'll see you then" She smiled weakly. _What's wrong?_

He wished he could just tell her, but repeating Dawn's thoughts would be too painful. Why did he love these bloody Summers women so much and why were they so bloody confusing? It was being in the room with four different people are there were only two of them. This reading thoughts thing was clearly overrated.


	5. Angel Arrives

"Bloody Hell," Spike sighed as he opened the door of his crypt and saw that he had a visitor. "What do you want Peaches?"

"You know its interesting how Buffy's scent is all over this place." _I swear I'll kill him if anything has happened to Buffy_

"Well we do patrol together a lot." Spike smirked.

"Spike, are you okay?" Buffy came in behind him and saw Angel. "Of course you are and don't worry about patrol I'm sure I can handle it by myself." _Run, Run, Now_

"Buffy" Angel smiled. _God she looks beautiful_

"And my life just gets better and better." Buffy weakly smiled as she closed her only escape. "Hi Angel, well it was super catching up, but I have an apocalypse I'm in the middle of so…"

"Really what's wrong, maybe I could help." _I'd do anything for her_

"Oh it's just a minor apocalypse. You wouldn't be interested. In fact, I'm going to go kill Warren and then it's all over." _Help_

"I thought you didn't kill humans." Spike smirked enjoying her discomfort.

"I'm making an exception." Buffy glared at Spike. "Anyway I'm sure Angel has a lot of things going on in L.A. We shouldn't monopolize his time." _Spike I swear I will hurt you if you don't get me out of this_

"Actually LA is kind of quiet right now. We have this superhero from Pylea helping us now so I decided to take a few days off." _I missed you_

"And you decided to spend them in Sunnydale that's just _horrible_ great." Buffy smiled.

"Yeah life is never boring with Peaches in Town." Spike laughed.


	6. No Peaches

A/N Since Spike is a Vampire he can hear other Vampires, it's a thing go with it.

"Thanks a lot for the help in there," Buffy punched Spike in the arm as soon as they had managed to leave the crypt.

"Hey, that hurt. Not all of us have slayer strength you know."

"Well you deserved it, helping him hold me hostage in there."

"Thought it would be fun to see what the two of you really thought about each other and when I kept hearing your "I'm so over him vibe" I couldn't resist.

"Wait you can hear what Angel's thinking? Did it have anything to do with Cordelia? Because they seemed a little too close the last time we talked."

"Nope, Cheerleader has a new boy and has Peaches getting all memory lane, seems his best memories."

"Were here in Sunnydale with me, oh god," Buffy finished. "He's not going away anytime soon is he?"

"Not bloody likely, but I appreciate the fact that I know without a doubt that you are over Peaches." Spike smiled grabbing her around the waist and kissing her.

"So how are we going to do this?" Buffy moaned into his ear.

"I say we just wait him out. He can't stay for more then a week or two." Spike assured her.

"I meant the fact that Dawn's at my house pouting and Angel's at your crypt. Kind of leaves us out of options. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Spike asked suspiciously.

"Unless we break into the Magic Box and try that thing with the vaulting horse Anya's always going on about."


	7. Spike Bonding

"Well I had a good time." Buffy moaned into Spike's ear smiling as they approached her house. _The training room is really a good place for that._

"I did too Pet," Spike kissed her.

They were so involved in the kiss that they didn't notice Dawn come out on the porch until she cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt the tonsil hockey, but Buffy I'd really like to talk to Spike alone." Dawn said nervously. _It's Important_

Buffy looked at Spike for reassurance. "It's okay Pet, I'll see you tomorrow the Bit will be in in a little while."

"Night," Buffy kissed him before walking inside. _I Love You._

"So what's on your mind Bit?" Spike asked sitting down on the porch swing and encouraging Dawn to do the same.

"Well that's kind of it. Willow told me about the aspect of the demon and I'm sorry if what I was thinking and saying earlier upset you. I really am truly glad that Buffy's finally admitting to everyone she likes you."

"Not Everyone."

"What?"

"Angel, showed up and she, what's the word she'd use, wigged."

"Well of course! I mean she's finally getting over him and starting to date a new hottie and then he appears out of no where. Who wouldn't have a total wig? Doesn't mean she doesn't like you. She told all of us after all."

"Thanks Bit, that actually made me feel a little better, and don't worry about hurting my feelings. You know I could never stay mad at a Summers Woman, especially after she calls me a hottie,"

"I just meant," Dawn began to blush.

Spike kissed her forehead, "I know what you meant Bit and we're good. Now you better get into before Slayer and Red come out to drag you inside."

"Night Spike," Dawn smiled as she turned to head inside, but was stopped when she heard a loud scream. She turned around and saw Spike holding his head and screaming in pain.


	8. The Potion

"I think he's coming around." Buffy sighed.

"Hey Luv," Spike weakly smiled as he opened his eyes to see Buffy leaning over him. He noticed that Dawn, Willow, Tara, Anya, and Angel stood further back in his crypt to give them some space.

"Dumb question, but how are you feeling?" Buffy hugged him gently. "We were so worried until we got you back here and made you drink the potion. Why didn't you tell me the headaches were getting so bad?"

"There weren't any headaches to complain about Pet."

"Well at least he can't read my thoughts anymore." Angel glared. "I can't believe none of you told me he could hear thoughts." _I can't believe Buffy's with Spike._

"Bloody Hell, I can still hear thoughts. I thought you said that the potion got rid of the thoughts." Spike looked worriedly at Buffy.

"It should." Buffy exclaimed. _Please don't die on me, not now, not ever._ "Will, advice here." Buffy looked over at Willow.

"I didn't help with much of the research on that one Buffy. I was trying to track down the killer that turned out to be the lunch lady," Willow explained sadly. "Giles gave me the spell when I talked to him. I'll call him back, but it should have worked."

"Maybe it wasn't prepared right." Anya suggested, "And now Spike is going to die and leave an empty chair at one of my reception tables."

"Wait Will, didn't you say that when Angel gave Buffy the potion it was still boiling?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, it was burning," Buffy agreed. "Okay so we just need to find a new demon and give Spike a fresh potion."

"Ahh," Spike screamed.

"And Fast." Buffy added.


	9. Surprises

"She chose him! I can't believe she chose him!" Angel ranted as he brooded through the graveyard looking for a demon to kill to help his injured childe. As much as he hated Spike right now family was important, besides Buffy would never forgive him if something happened to Spike. "You leave for a couple of years and everything is wrong." He muttered.

"Should we attack the hostile Agent Finn?" Graham asked his friend.

"No, not yet. It seems like he's looking for something and I'd like to find out what it is." Riley smiled.

"Pet," Spike whispered so faintly only Buffy could hear him.

"I'm right here Spike," She smiled holding his hand. "Angel's out right now trying to find a demon to cure you."

"What did I miss?" Xander joking walked in, until he saw all the long faces. "Oh god, what's wrong?"

"Spike's dying. We're all very sad," Anya explained. "You should look sad now or Buffy will glare at you like she is glaring at me right now."

"Look everybody," Buffy stood up. "Maybe you should all get home and get some rest. I'll look after Spike until Angel comes back. You're all tired and tomorrow maybe not be any better than today."

"Sure Buffy," Willow hugged her friend. "Call us if you need anything," and with that everybody left Buffy and Spike alone in the crypt.

"Should have known you wanted me all to yourself." Spike joked.

"You're going to get better." Buffy assured him. "We'll cure you and poof no more voices."

"It's not the voices that are bothering me. " Spike explained. "I can tune most of them out."

"Then what is it?" Buffy cried.

"It's his chip," Riley explained coming in the door.

"Riley?" Buffy gasped before she fainted from shock.


	10. Resolution

As Riley and his team came further into the crypt, they were attacked by a dark figure swooping in.

"Angel," Riley glared, "Thought you lived in Los Angeles."

"Thought you weren't coming back," Angel retorted, "Or at least we all hoped so."

"Look we have order to relieve the vampire of his suffering." Riley explained. "So if you don't mind…"

"How are you going to help Spike?" Buffy asked waking up. I don't even want to think about the nightmare that is all three of my boyfriends in the same room. "How are you going to help?" She asked again.

"By dusting him," Riley finally said looking down at the ground not able to bare the look on her face.

"No, you're scientist put this in his head and they are going to come help take it out." Buffy stood up.

"We don't have that kind of authority." Riley objected.

"Authority! I don't give a damn about Authority! They are coming to help him, like they came to help you, or I swear I will start killing their soldiers one by one." She walked right up to Riley, "Starting with you."

"Buffy, calm down," Angel pulled her away from Riley. "I care about Spike too, but killing Riley won't help Spike. It'll just be really funny."

"I can't loose him," Buffy broke down and cried into Angel's shoulder.

"I know," Angel sighed, "Which is why Soldier Boy is going to make a call before, before anyone else gets hurt."

Riley picked up his cell phone. This was not going to be an easy call.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What is taking that Doctor so long?" Buffy fumed.

"It's a delicate procedure." Riley explained. "No one's ever attempted to take a behavior modification chip out of vampire before."

"They shouldn't be put in the first place," Angel glared at Riley. "It's inhuman to cage a demon up like that."

"Right, because most vampires are so noble on their own," Riley sneered.

"At least when we dust them they can find peace," Angel glared back.

"Enough both of you," Buffy snapped as the doctor came in.

"He made it through the surgery, though we can't tell at this point if there will be any brain damage." The doctor explained as Buffy ran out of the waiting room and into the recovery room where she found Spike. She didn't say anything; she just pulled a chair up to his bed and held his hand until she fell asleep.

"She really loves him. Doesn't she?" Riley asked Angel sadly.

"She really does." Angel agreed.

"Well my team and I need to get to Cleveland, but keep an eye on them for me." Riley sighed placing his hand on Angel's shoulder.

"I will," Angel assured him as Riley walked away and he went to sit down on the other side of Spike's bed.


	11. The End

When Spike woke up the next morning he smiled seeing Buffy sleeping in the chair next to his hospital bed.

"I'll get some coffee." Angel said awkwardly getting up and stretching.

Angel turned around when he heard Spike, "Thanks Mate, for everything."

"I didn't do much. She's the one who threaten Riley." Angel smiled as he left the room. _You hurt her and I'll personally stake you._

Spike could sense Buffy stirring when the door closed. "Morning Luv," He smiled at her.

"Oh Spike, you're awake." Buffy hugged him. "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up." _I missed you._

"Missed you too Luv," Spike kissed her.

"So still reading the thoughts." Buffy looked worriedly at him.

"I'll let you know if they start bothering me." Spike assured her as she climbed into the bed and snuggled into his arms. "Until then, we need to decide on a name."

"A name for what?" Buffy asked both shocked and guilty. She had meant to tell him and then with the whole Angel/Chip thing.

"Luv, I'm a vampire who can read minds; if I couldn't hear the second heartbeat. I could hear you worrying about how to tell me about the positive pregnancy test." Spike playfully scolded her.

"Think everyone's ready for the second Spike and Buffy bombshell in less than a week?" She kissed him to assure him that no matter what anybody else thought she was happy.

"Does it matter?" He asked anyway liking the way she had combined their names in the question.

"No," She kissed him, "but I'd still rather stay here and snuggle some more before I have to tell Xander. Not a task I'm looking forward to."

"I could kill him for you, if that would help." Spike joked.

"No you couldn't." Buffy looked deep into his pure blue eyes, "and that's why I love you." She smiled as their kissed deepened. Her life was far from perfect, but it did have its moments, now if she could just figure out why they always involved Spike. Something she'd have to seriously consider… tomorrow.


End file.
